Embodiments found within the prior art generally divide into two separate product categories that do not as yet overlap:                Non-Safety: Permanent wall-box switches and outlets and removable plug-in adapter outlet devices endowed with monitoring/control function(s) and/or one or another wireless protocol faculty, but which have no GFI nor AFI (a.k.a. GFCI/AFCI) safety function.        Safety: Permanent wall-box outlets and breaker-panel circuit breakers endowed with GFI or AFI safety function(s) but which have no wireless faculty and no energy monitoring function.        
As a result, installing a wireless monitoring/control outlet in an existing wall outlet box may mean removing an existing GFCI or AFCI outlet without the option of also retaining the safety functionality along with the added telemetry features.
When the GFI or AFI safety function is provided by a circuit breaker in a panel, adding the telemetry feature at an outlet cannot provide telemetry of the GFI/AFI interrupter status, nor the ability to remotely test or reset it. Instead, loss of AC branch circuit voltage due to a GFI/AFI breaker trip results in only radio silence (lack of any telemetry) from a telemetry-endowed outlet or other device on the circuit.
From the telemetry network's perspective, a breaker trip is thus indistinguishable from a utility power outage, and from other failures in the telemetry-endowed device, provides no diagnostic information, and allows no remote corrective action. A telemetry-endowed circuit breaker would be able to distinguish among these situations to actively report.
As a family of submetering devices, the goal of this new art is to increase the resolution of measurement of electrical energy use within a building, to the branch circuit and even outlet/fixture level (plug-load control and monitoring). The new art disclosed here integrates safety and submetering in a building sub-network.